


003. Kids

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A falls off the monkey bars and starts crying. Person B cheers them up.(I didn't really follow it)Kid!Rivamika





	003. Kids

"Levi, why don't you ever go on the swings or the slides like Eren, Armin, and I?" Mikasa asked. "Tch. Their filthy and extremely unsanitary." Levi grumbled. "Whatever. I'm going on the monkey bars. You wanna come?" Mikasa asked. "I'll come watch you try and fall off the monkey bars." Levi mocked. "Yay! Let's go." Mikasa exclaimed, dragging Levi, much to his dismay, over to the monkey bars.

"So what are you going to do exactly?" Levi pestered. "I'm just going to go across twice, maybe sit on top of it. No one else uses them anyway." Mikasa stated. "Just hurry up." Levi grumbled. Mikasa quickly went across the monkey bars twice without falling off. "I told you I wouldn't fall off." Mikasa bragged. "You're just lucky." Levi said. "Are you going?" Mikasa asked. "I would never waste my time like that." Levi said.

"What do you wanna do then?" Mikasa asked. "How about we go find your friends?" Levi asked, reaching for and grasping Mikasa's hand. "Ok let's go!" Mikasa shouted leading Levi inside towards the library.

Once the two got inside and reached the library, Mikasa and Levi looked for Eren and Armin but couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly the school bell rang indicating the end of school. Mikasa and Levi walked to the lunchroom, holding each others hands in secrecy. At least until Eren saw.

"What are you guys doing?" Eren yelled. Levi and Mikasa instantly released each other's hands, Mikasa slightly blushing looking at Eren's feet while Levi glared at Eren. "Eren calm down." Armin pleaded. "Why does it matter?" Levi asked. "Because she's my best friend." Eren defended, pulling Mikasa over to his side, opposite to Armin.

"Eren! Mikasa! Armin! Your parents are here!" Their teacher called from by the door. Eren and Armin started walking towards their teacher while Mikasa waited back with Levi. "What are you doing? You're going to cause your mother unnecessary problems." Levi grumbled. Mikasa moved closer to Levi and lightly kissed his cheek. "Mikasa! Come on!" Eren called by the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Levi." Mikasa said waving to the boy as she walked off to greet her mother. "Bye, Mikasa." Levi sighed, placing a hand on the previously kissed cheek.


End file.
